1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to conducting multiple auction rounds for one or more lots of goods or services, and in particular, to basing a rule for an auction round on an occurrence in a previous auction round, wherein a condition for defining the rule is defined prior to commencing the previous auction.
2. Description of the Background
Procurement of goods and services have traditionally involved high transaction costs. The cost of finding and qualifying potential bidders has been particularly high. The advent of electronic commerce has introduced new methods of procurement that lower some of the transaction costs associated with procurement. Electronic procurement, in particular business-to-business electronic procurement, matches buyers and suppliers and facilitates transactions that take place on networked processors.
Four models of electronic procurement have been developed: catalog, buyer-bidding auctions, seller-bidding auctions, and exchange marketplaces.
The “catalog” model was an early form of online electronic procurement. Initially, electronic catalogs were developed primarily by sellers, typically suppliers, to help customers obtain information about products, and order supplies electronically. Those first electronic catalogs were single-source; i.e. they only allowed customers to obtain information and products from that supplier.
Although the first electronic catalogs reduced the information search cost associated with procurement, customers were disadvantageously “locked in” to one supplier at each electronic catalog. Customers were thus unable to compare a number of competing products in a single catalog. Therefore, certain suppliers with single-source catalogs began including competitors' products in their systems. The inclusion of competing products in electronic catalogs reduced procurement information search costs even further. By offering competing products, electronic catalogs became “electronic markets.”
Many electronic catalogs, however, were biased toward the supplier offering the electronic catalog, and it was thought that procurement costs could be lowered further through an unbiased market. Therefore, third-party “market makers” developed markets for many standard products and services, which were intended to be unbiased markets.
Electronic commerce using the electronic catalog model typically involves one buyer and one seller at a time. When many buyers compete for the right to buy from one seller, a buyer-bidding auction model, or forward auction, is created. Catalog and buyer-bidding auction models, however, have limitations and do not work well in every situation. For example, it is difficult for a supplier to publish set prices in a catalog for custom products. Therefore, when a buyer requires a custom product, pricing for that product typically will not be found in a catalog. Likewise, it is difficult to specify a custom product and identify buyers who might use that custom product for a buyer-bidding auction. Additionally, there may be only one buyer interested in a custom product, such that a buyer-bidding auction may not be applicable in all cases. Thus, few suppliers can typically provide custom goods and services and standard product and pricing information is typically not available for buyers of custom industrial products.
Referring again to the cost of traditional procurement, and particularly procurement of custom products and services, when a company required a custom product, a buyer for the company would typically procure the product by searching for potential suppliers and then acquire price quotes from the potential suppliers for the needed custom product. The search tended to be slow and random, and typically relied heavily on personal relationships. The costs associated with locating vendors, comparing prices, and negotiating a deal were therefore large. The cost of switching suppliers was also large, such that an incumbent supplier's quoted price was most likely not the lowest price he could offer because the incumbent supplier knew the buyer would face switching costs to use another supplier. As an additional consequence, new suppliers had a difficult time entering the market because of those high switching costs.
Therefore, supplier-bidding auctions for products and services defined by a buyer have been developed. The assignee of the present application has developed a system in which sellers downwardly bid against one another to achieve the lowest market price in a supplier-bidding auction. In such auctions, various goods or services may simultaneously be placed for auction. In certain situations, however, there is a need to provide two or more auctions falling chronologically one after another. Each such auction falling in chronological order is referred to herein as an “auction round.”
Thus, there is a need for a system, apparatus and process whereby a sponsor may conduct an auction having multiple auction rounds which is referred to herein as “bidding in rounds.” Furthermore, when bidding in auction rounds, there is a need to provide a system, apparatus and process whereby an aspect of a subsequent auction round may be based on an occurrence in a previous round.
There is also a need for a system, a method, and an apparatus that allows a purchaser to purchase goods and/or services from more than one supplier. There is a need for a system, a method, and an apparatus that allows a purchaser to purchase a quantity of goods or service that is greater than the quantity that at least one bidding supplier is able to provide. Furthermore, there is a need for a system, a method, and an apparatus that allows a purchaser to view the actions of bidders in an auction, weigh those actions, and determine from those actions which bidders will be invited to participate in a future auction.